Team Edward?, Team Jacob?, maybe Team Chad?
by Charlie'Rocker
Summary: my entry for NerverLet'sGo2Love contest, Sonny and Tawni are a HUGE Twilight fans, but from differents teams, what team would win, Team Edward? Team Jacob? what about Team Chad?


**Hey! This is my first fanfic in english, enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I was in the prop house reading a magazine, there was an article about Breaking Dawn, and it was amazing! I'm a HUGE Twilight fan, mostly for Jacob, I mean he's hot!, well, I like Edward too but Jacob is… Jacob!

-SONNY!-Tawni screamed in my ear, kicking me off of my daydream

-What?-I asked/screamed freak out

-I've been talking to you like 10 minutes and you don't even look at me! –she said upset

-Sorry I was reading my magazine-I said

-Oh! It is about me?-she ask excited

-Why would I read something about you when you're here?-I asked confuse

-I don't know, I'm famous, and pretty-she said pulling back her hair

-Whatever, isnt about you, it is about Breaking Dawn-I said showing her the cover

-Breaking Dawn! Give me that!-she said ripping the magazine from my hands

-Do you like Twilight?-I ask surprised

-Of course I do! Why would I dont?-she ask "offended"

-I don't know, I mean, I just, I don't know!-I said confused

-Well, I LOVE Twilight, mostly Edward, he's the best!-Tawni said in a squeaky voice

-Well, I think Jacob is the best-I said a little surprised

-Edward is taller than Jacob-really Tawni? Really? Oh great! Now I sound like Chad

-Jacob is funnier-I said little upset

-Edward is a vampire

-Jacob is a werewolf

-Come on, how could a werewolf be better than a vampire-she said a little mad

-Werewolves don't need kill people to feed themselves

-Edward don't need kill people to feed himself, just need kill animals!

-Well, Jacob is hotter than Edward

-Jacob isn't hotter than Edward

-Of course he's hotter than Edward

-He isn't!-Tawni screamed

-He is!-I shouted at her

-He isn't!-she screamed again

-Admit it, he's so much hotter than everyone!-I shouted again

-Oh, I see you two Randoms are talking about me-an arrogant and familiar voice said behind me

-What? You aren't even hotter than a plastic bag!-Tawni said, I turned to see Chad with the hands in the pockets

-Oh really? Well, millions of girls can say the opposite-Chad said with a smirk

-That's only 'cause they doesn't have seen you in person-I said smirking too

-If even one of those girls look at me in person, she would die-Chad said proud of himself

-Of course she would, just imagine the horror of look at you the first time! I still can't get over it!-I said making fun of him

-Ha ha, so much fun, anyway, about "who is hotter than who" you two were fighting-Chad asked mad

-Nothing of your business Pooper-I said

-Yeah! Whatever, you wouldn't understand the hotness of the awesome Edward Cullen-Tawni said

-Tawni!-I said annoy-there's no way for Edward to be hotter than Jacob!

-That was that entire problem for?-Chad asked annoy

-Of course!-Tawni shout-I can't let Sonny to believe Jacob hotter than Edward

-C'mon! I'm hotter than the both together!-Chad said

-What?-Tawni and I screamed

-How could you be hotter than Jacob?-I asked amazed

-Simple, I'm taller, younger, more talented and certainly more handsome than any of them-Chad said proud

-You wish Pooper!-Tawni said laughing-wherever, I'm going to the commissary

Tawni leave the prop house, I took the magazine from the desk and seat in the couch, but before I could start reading, Chad took the magazine away and stood in front of me with folded arms

-Hey! Give me that back!-I said him mad

-No way-he said smirking

-Why not?-I asked confuse

-Not until you admit I'm hotter than that two fools-he said

-What? Why would I do that?-I asked nervous

-C'mon Sonny, the both know you like me, just admit it!-he said proud

-What? I don't like you!-I said while my voice getting high. you know what it means Sonny. oh shut up conscience

-Sonny, funny little Sonny, we know you're lying-he said smiling, that stupid and beautiful smile!

-Do you know what I think?-he raised an eyebrow-I think you like me!, 'cause that you are always insisting that I like you, to hide the fact you like me!-I said smirking-that's the reason you were jealous when I said you aren't hotter than Jacob right?

-Pfft! What? I don't like you, and I'm not jealous, CDC is never jealous of anything-he said nervous-less of that dog

-Werewolf, and of course you're jealous! I mean, he's Jacob!-I said dreamily

-What? I'm way much better than that stupid dog!-he said getting mad

-One: he's not stupid, Two: he is a werewolf!-I said upset

-Wherever he is I don't care! But I'm soooooo much better than him-he said jealous

-Hey Sonny, Marshall says… what are you doing here Pooper?-Nico said, Chad open the mouth but Nico cut him-forget it I don't care, wherever, Sonny, Marshall says he need see us at the set

-Ok, what does he want?-I asked curious

-I don't know, something about a surprise guest star for this week

-Ok, let's go, oh, and Chad-I said looking at him

-Yeah?-he asked

-GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!-I screamed at him

-Hey! You don't need to scream!-he said mad

-Fine-I started

-Fine

-Good

-Good!

-Just get out!-I said pointing to the door

Chad left my dressing room and Nico and I went to the set, when we arrive, everyone was there, Marshall was more nervous than normal, but this time he was excited, probably about the surprise guest star.

-Well, now everybody are here I gonna tell you guys the surprise

-Do you mean who is the surprise guest star right?-Grady asked

-Yeah, I think everybody knows the movie Twilight right?-Marshall said, all of us nodded

-Yeah, it's so much better than Tridark, it's about the same thing but Twilight is better-Zora said

-Yeah, I think the same-Marshall said-everywhere, I know Twilight is very popular and I think it would be awesome have a star of Twilight in So Random!

-OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!-Tawni and I screamed jumping -WHO IS IT, WHO IS IT, WHO IS IT?

-It's Edward?-Tawni asked excited

-It's Jacob?-I asked impatient

-It's Bella?-asked Grady hopefulness

-It's Alice?-asked Nico dreamily

Tawni, Zora and I looked at them in weird way

-What? We can dream!-Nico said

-Wherever who is it?-Zora asked shaking her head

-Sorry Nico and Grady, it's not a girl-Marshall said, Tawni and I squealed

-It's Edward!-Tawni said clapping

-It's Jacob!-I squealed excited

-Nope-Marshall said, Tawni and I stop squealing and clapping

-Then who is it?-I asked disappointed

-Are the both, the actors who interprets Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner, are coming to So Random this week

-!-Tawni and I squealed

-I can't believe this!-I said jumping

-Believe it kiddo, they'll arrive in any time-Marshall said smiling

-!-Tawni and I squealed again, suddenly, someone rushed into the set, and that someone was, unfortunately, Chad

-What the hell it's going on here?-He asked

-What?-we asked confuse

-The noises, it sounds like a tortured cat!-he said a bit scared

-Oh, that was Sonny and Tawni screaming-Zora said pointing at us

-Oh, sure, what was that for?-he asked with a weird look

-We're having Edward and Jacob in the show this week!-Tawni squealed

-TAWNI!-all the cast shouted at her

-What?-she asked confuse

-Don't inform the enemy-Nico said

-It's not like I care-Chad said pulling his collar

-Ok, well kiddos, you can do wherever you want, I'll call you when the stars arrive-Marshall said gesturing us to leave the set

Nico and Grady went to the commissary, Zora went to the vents and Tawni and I run to our dressing room, Chad was following us

-I can't believe I gonna meet Robert Pattinson!-Tawni squealed

-And I can't wait to meet Taylor Lautner!-I said daydreaming

-Come on, are you excited for see that dumbs and not cuz I'm here every day?-Chad asked amazed

-Who would be excited for see you?-I said laughing

-Every one-he said smirking

-Well, I gotta go to see Josh, he got my Coco Moco Coco yesterday and he doesn't even told me!-Tawni said running looking for Josh

I started to looking for the perfect outfit for meet the amazing and handsome Taylor Lautner, I was in that until I heard someone coughing, I glance over my shoulder and I saw Chad seated on Tawni's printed couch clearing his throat

-What?-I asked

-Are you serious excited for that dog to come?-he asked with a puppy dog face

-Uhm, yeah, aaaaannnnnndddd he's a werewolf-I told him a bit confused-Why?

-I dunno, you're so freaking out cuz that-he said a little sad

-Well, he's my favorite actor-I said glancing at him, he looks even more sad than before

-Did you…?-he stopped a little nervous-did you like him?

My eyes widened in surprise, are he jealous? Chad likes me? No, it can't be possible, I mean, he's a Falls, I'm a Random, he's dramatic, I'm funny, we're enemies! Didn't we?

-Why do you want to know?- I asked with shaky voice, Chad just shrugged

-Just wanna know

-Well, I don't even meet him, he's handsome, hot and cute but, I don't know how he is, he could be the nicest person in the world, or he could be a selfish jerk-I said shrugging too, then I smiled-just like you

Chad smiled at me, the raised an eyebrow and his smile turn into a smirk

-Then you'll be in love with he, just like you're with me

-Pfft! What? I'm not, I'm not in love with you-I said nervous

He stands up and walked towards me, I gulped and stepped back, he smiled sweetly

-We know that isn't true-he said with a soft voice, I continue stepping back until my head hit the wall

-I think you're in love with me-I said gulping

-Maybe you're right-he said putting a hand on my cheek, I shuddered at feels his warm hand on my face, hold on, did he said maybe I'm right?

-Are you serious-I asked amazed

-Uhum-he said leaning in

He continue leaning in until I could feel his breath on my face, he close his eyes, then he just put his lips on mines, I was in shock!, Chad was kissing me! Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing me! And surprisingly, I like it! I slowly close my eyes and enveloped my arms around Chad's neck, he put his arms around my waist, the kiss started getting deeper and deeper, I could spend the rest of my life in that position, he hold on me tight, I getting my hands in his hair, feeling his warm, smelling his scent, that was just so, perfect, but, sadly, all the perfect moments have to end, but probably, I would pick a more discreetly stop

-Hey Sonny, Marshall say… WHOA!

Chad and I pulled back and glanced over the door, there was Tawni with a very surprise look and a disgusting face, I grinned dreamily

-He say what Tawni?-I asked a little rushed

-He say, ugg, he say Robert and Taylor already arrived-she said disgusting

-Ok, tell him, I'm a little busy right know, they can wait, please start without me-I said without getting my arms off Chad's neck

-Oh gross!-she said storming out of the room

I return my look to Chad, he was grinning

-You're a "little busy" with me?-he asked flirting

-Yeah-I said sighing

-Sooo you prefer stay with me instead the dog?-he asked again

-Werewolf, Chad! Werewolf!-I told him laughing

He laughed too, the we leaned in for another kiss, when we pulled back I was smiling

-Just if you still wondering-I said cocky-you're hotter than Jacob

He smiled and kissed me again

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? i hope you liked it i'm so proud of myself XD i just hope you have had fun! review!<strong>


End file.
